


Make Me Scream

by Cj_Quinn72, RinXat



Series: Failure to Comunicate [3]
Category: Jacksepticeye- Fandom, Markiplier- Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Audiophile, Begging, Biting, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cum Swallowing, Emotions, Emotions after sex, Emotions before sex, Emotions during sex, Eye Contact, Jokes, Loss of Control, M/M, Manhandling, Neck Kissing, Needy Jack, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rules, Sign Language in Sexual situations, Strength Kink, Teasing, This fic is just porn, Voice Kink, mild punishment, plotty porn, selective Mute Mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cj_Quinn72/pseuds/Cj_Quinn72, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinXat/pseuds/RinXat
Summary: The missing smut from My Vile Voice. This is all smut.For those of you who haven't read MVV, go do that!





	1. Can I let you win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the linear start of porn. This picks up after chapter 35 of MVV

An hour passed by slowly and Mark had barely put a dent in the work he had once been working so diligently at his foot jittered and his pencil tapped rapidly against the desk, it was clear from one glance that he now just stressing about doing the work instead of actually focusing on what was on the paper. In the American's mind the minutes were hours passing quickly while he stayed frozen, his eyes started darting to Jack, why was he staying up so late, was he waiting for him? He should stop this work wasn't getting done he wasn't doing good, he needed to relax... maybe play a game...? He paused looking at Jack once more eyes staying there this time... Yes, a game seemed like a good idea and he knew just the one he wanted to test out. He slowly moved to get up making his way over to Jack and crawling onto the small bed and quickly getting into his boyfriend’s personal space and gently placing his hand on Jack's cheek, he found his starting point.

 

Jack had been staring at the last sentence he wrote for the past how ever damn long it had been. He wasn't reading, just torturing himself with imagining things that might not happen. Fuck did he want them to happen. Suddenly Mark crawled over the textbooks and papers to get **very** close. But he just rested a hand on Jack's face and waited. Jack blinked for a second then he smiled, “Oh it that a sign it's time to play? I thought there was a rule saying you can't stop touching my skin? How’re you getting past my shirt?” he shifted closer to his boyfriend and spoke quickly, he was excited.

 

Mark gave him a huff he couldn't both answer and play, and was forced already to leave his spot to answer _'well you can get rid of the problem right now. or we can fumble over clothing and turn skin into just keeping contact on your body. Pick your battle ground, yes no questions or else I'm calling cheats and claiming an automatic win.'_

 

Jack giggled a little too excitedly and struggled to get out of his shirt quickly. “Maybe I don't wanna win. You don't know.” He winced when he heard paper crumple. “ We should either clean off my bed or move to yours.”

 

Mark frowned lightly it always seemed like there was one other thing getting in the way and though it was the easier option he didn't want to spend one more second focusing on the homework they should have been doing. He moved to get off the bed pulling Jack closer to the edge as he did before whisking him off it and tossing him on his own. _'Better? nothing else needed or do I need to get you some coffee too?'_

 

Jack had known Mark was strong enough to pick him up. But that was the first time he done it. Jack shivered and shook his head, “I don't want coffee right now.” he whispered shoving his pants off. “I want you. Come ere.” he breathed reaching for Mark.

 

He smiled gently at that crawling onto the bed and pressing his forehead to Jack's for a moment recollecting himself to be focused on Jack and not end up panicked or anything of that sort. It didn't take much he had already been more in that mindset but he wasn't willing to risk losing it. The American opened his eyes to meet his boyfriend’s now we're they ready to start?

 

Jack smiled as Mark gave him a questioning look, “I’m good. Where do we start? Do we start from the same place? You don’t have to sign, you can just nod or shake your head…. Or physically manhandle me again….. That was fun.” he was nervous but excited. He didn’t even want to touch himself, Mark was obviously willing. Besides if he was touching himself he couldn’t touch Mark. And he for sure wanted to touch Mark.

 

He hummed in response before pulling away and shrugging he didn't know if they should have the same starting point hell he didn't really care if Jack even played or not he was starting at Jack's cheek which is where he was once again placing his hand.

 

Jack shifted his hips under Mark and swallowed, “Do I have to play? Or… Can I touch you? It’s not that I think I’m not gunna win….”

 

Mark paused and huffed before moving to take his hand off Jack once more. ' _If you want to give up now and just let me win then I might as well just do a victory lap now and just take my prize. No touching.'_ The usually anxious person made a face at his boyfriend as he waited to see if I'd accept those terms

 

Jack blinked, “O-Okay? I mean I wanna touch you but if you don’t want me to… I won’t.” He shyly lifted his hands over his head, one hand holding the other wrist as they lay on the pillow past his head. “Any other rules? Or are you just gunna start….” Now that he wasn’t allowed to touch he felt a little more nervous. What if Mark got bored? What if he didn’t react how Mark wanted? **What if he was too stressed and lost the mood?!**

 

Mark mulled it over in his head for a moment ' _No rules. Just talk to me so I know if things are comfortable or if you need more then I'm doing. You get hand and mouth.'_ He paused for a moment to run his fingertips down Jack's chest and pressing his lips to the others skin before snapping up to continue. ' _If you really feel that you can't stand not touching me for a second longer then you can touch but try and hold off.... avoid questions please_ **_all questions._ ** _Okay?’_

 

Jack nodded, squirming a little but relaxing as Mark touched him, “Yep. Gotcha. No questions. I might forget to talk a bit though. And… You gave me one rule, I’ll do my best to keep my hands to myself.” He let out a quick breath and nodded again, this was okay. He’d be fine, he didn’t need to stress. So what if he wasn’t allowed to touch. He was allowed to feel, and he would be feeling Mark. He realized when Mark touched him, he’d be feeling Mark, so in a way it would work out.

 

Mark gave a soft smile before leaning down to press his lips to Jack's he recognized the look of unease and hoped just starting would put that to rest as it did his. His hands moved to trail down Jack's sides getting a feel for the outline of his body before exploring inward looking for sensitive spots as his lips trailed down to the Irishman's neck to cover the area in the marks he had found out his boyfriend loved so much.

 

Jack hummed against Mark’s mouth and instantly whined when he realized he’d been about to move to run his fingers through Mark’s hair. Okay maybe this would be tricker than he thought. He gripped the headboard, hoping he’d manage to avoid breaking the one rule. He squeezed his eyes shut when Mark started sucking claims on his throat, a choked sound escaping him as Mark’s fingers slid over his skin. Yeah this would be tricky, he’d probably last longer with half his attention on not touching his boyfriend.

 

Mark peeked up at Jack amusement tugging at the corners of his lips to see Jack doing what he could to keep his hands to himself and though it was great to see he wasn't about to stop his teasing to remind Jack if he needed to touch he could. His hands started getting lower exploring Jack's hips as his mouth trailed down to lick and gently suck at his boyfriend's nipple wanting to see if Jack was as sensitive there as he was.

 

Jack shuddered and gasped as Mark's mouth attached to one of his nipples. He arched and rocked his hips up to Mark's touches, “Guess I shoulda taken my underwear off, huh? Sorry.” he opened his eyes and whined at the sight of Mark's mouth on him. He focused on the feeling. The wet heat. The **suction**. He exhaled sharply and squirmed.

 

Mark hummed in response eyes peeking up and meeting Jack's as he refused to really stop from his task. Though he did let his hand wander over the fabric and slowly palm at the other's cock.

 

Jack swore and squirmed, “Damn. You're such a tease.” he sighed smiling so Mark would know he liked it. He seemed to have a kink of pretty much everything Mark did. Touching, talking, looking…. Physically moving Jack where he wanted him…..

 

Mark's eyes seemed to sparkle at that loving to see the way Jack was acting to each and every move he made. Slowly he pulled his hands away from Jack's crotch so he could actually try and get off the clothing as his mouth moved over to the neglected nub.

 

Jack lifted his hips so Mark could remove the clothing he’d forgotten but whined for what felt like the hundredth time as Mark moved to the other nipple. He decided to share a few ideas, “Can you use your teeth a bit? Not a lot on the nips those are twisty, but almost everywhere else you can bite.”

 

Mark listened instantly nipping at the area as his one hand moved up to do as requesting before slowly starting to trail his mouth downward again.

 

Jack twitched and gasped eyes wide when Mark did everything he’d suggested at once. “Fuck!” He hadn’t expected him to twist a nipple and bite him at the same time. It made him shake, and pant. His hands hurt from gripping the headboard, and he really just wanted to lock his fingers in Mark’s hair and tug at it. But he wasn’t going to melt just yet. He closed his eyes and went back to thinking only about Mark’s mouth and hands on his skin.

 

The American glanced up at his boyfriend once he was at his new destination, he let his breath ghost along Jack's hips before leaving a few dark claims in the area, he had seen  how his boyfriend shivered and gasped without him even being near the other's crotch but now that he was here he intended to put all the teasing before hand to shame. Namely at this moment by running his tongue up Jack's dick, making sure he would feel the attention but it not to be enough to really work off of.

 

Jack's legs bent and straightened as he tried not to buck, “How's your gag reflex? Fuck! That's a question. Umm show me how much you can take without issue, please..” he panted eyes squeezed shut, hips rocking in search of Mark's mouth.

 

Mark hummed in response he really wasn't done teasing just yet but if Jack wanted to see what he got he guessed he would be happy to demonstrate. He licked his lips and took in a breath, he was more than a bit out of practice with this as well, but felt confident enough with he did know. He didn't waste a moment taking in all he could aiming to get  his nose to pressing against Jack's skin before glancing up to meet his boyfriend's eyes. Was this an acceptable answer?

 

Jack moaned eyes locked with Mark's. He panted and gasped out a weak ‘thank you’. He waited til Mark had pulled off his dick to say, “Okay. I'll let you do what you want now. Sorry for the interruptions.”

 

Mark gave another hum before tilting his head and pressing his lips to the base of Jack's cock, and slowly opening his mouth to gently scrape his teeth against the area, it was an empty threat about asking more questions, but it was still worth doing so see Jack's body react before he moved on to actually teasing the other male's balls.

 

Arching and crying out Jack shook, eyes still locked on Mark. He hadn’t expected that. No one had ever listened to the teeth almost anywhere comment. And **fuck** that was exactly what he wanted. That tiny skitter of nervous thrill up his spin before he relaxed a bit and let out a breath as Mark moved down to his balls. An idea occurred to Jack and he shivered at it.

 

Mark shifted to the side nuzzling at Jack's inner thigh for a moment before nibbling at it and leaving some claims just buying himself a little time before deciding what he wanted to do next.

 

Jack squirmed and swallowed. “Mark? Ummm I-” He licked his lips, “I-I’m… I have a request?” he paused trying to think of the best way to phrase this. “God, I can see why you cover your face, this makes me wanna hide a bit.” He let go of the headboard and stretched his fingers before locking them in his own hair. He was stalling and he knew it, and the look Mark gave him said he knew it too. He exhaled slowly and looked at the ceiling, that would make this easier. “I… I’d really like it if you could… Maybe… Finger me and blow me with teeth like you just did. I know you said you don’t top, and I get it. But I can’t be teased for too long without getting….. Needy. And I **really** want this? Please?” He flicked his eyes to Mark and then back to the ceiling, would Mark be turned off by this? Would he be annoyed?

 

Mark lit up though at finally getting something to go off of. He did have fun with teasing his boyfriend like this but he would much rather know for sure he was giving Jack exactly what he wanted. He gave an eager nod before going to move figuring it was best to get lube since the only other option was saliva which didn't last and often left a bit of a burn from resistance he wasn't sure Jack would like.

 

If Mark hadn’t nodded Jack might have died when Mark moved away to dig around in his desk. Jack took the opportunity to tuck a pillow under his hips and relax. Mark seemed thrilled and Jack found he was suddenly tensing at the realization that Mark was going to do what he asked. Images flashed through his mind and he gripped the base of his dick. Opening his eyes- when had he closed them?- he saw Mark giving him a look. He let go of himself and gripped his hair instead, “Sorry, sorry. No touching includes me right? No questions! Shite!” he took a deep breath and cleared his throat, “The question I could ask right now is ‘what’s my punishment’ but I’m not gunna ask since asking questions is a no no for you, for some reason. I dunno. I mean I know why… But… Still.” He growled at himself and covered his face with his hands.

 

Mark gave a weak smile he didn't like questions because often they made him panic to think of answers and it was easier to take questions off the table then to have to deal with losing his mood but Jack only asked two in which he did have answers to and had his hands available to give a response.  He set down the lube and tapped on Jack so the other make would look at him. ' _The rule is especially for you not to touch yourself I told you you didn't have to listen to it if you really couldn't help it though. And your punishment is me seeing just how much pleasure you can take before you go crazy. Love you.'_ Mark didn't wait for a reply as he put the lube on his fingers and gently started to prod at the area with one not quite sure how fast Jack could handle things he assumed well seeing as the first time he bottomed was to someone Jack himself guessed was straight and thus probably didn't really know how prep, but he couldn't be sure and thus unless told over wise chose to take his time pressing in the first finger before moving to also take the tip of Jack's dick in his mouth as well.

 

Jack nodded, yeah he’d figured that was what the rule meant. But then **oh** …. That wasn’t a punishment that was a gift. He watched Mark pour lube on his fingers and spread his legs, “Love you too.” He whimpered as Mark’s slick fingers pushed at his hole. It had for sure been a while, but he still knew how to relax, he masturbated enough this way to know what he was doing. Then Mark’s mouth was on his dick and again and **oh!** He sucked in a breath and held it, fingers pulling at his own hair as he enjoyed the feeling of Mark’s finger pushing into his body. “Mark.” He breathed trying not to sound to weak, but he already felt tingly and like jello. Mark was going to finger him. Mark already had a finger inside him. Mark’s mouth was on his dick. And he was going to keep this going until Jack died. He was excited as all hell.

 

Mark hummed at him as he slowly moved to bob his head taking in a bit more of Jack each time and work his finger in and out making sure he had the movement down before curling his finger actively trying to seek out his boyfriend's prostate.

 

Jack breath caught as Mark’s finger brushed past his prostate, so close yet so far. He angled his hips as Mark curled and hit center target, at the same time as his teeth scraped over his dick. His back bowed and he cried out as he came in Mark’s mouth, he  swore and lifted his head, “Sorry. Should have said I was close.” He saw a twinkle in Mark’s eye and remembered they were nowhere near done.

 

Mark couldn't say he had been one hundred percent expecting it, though he had figured Jack had been close from all the teasing he had been doing. He had swallowed down most of it though some had escaped during that second he hadn't been ready and it was now dripping down his chin. That didn't mean Mark was going to stop or even pull off to clean it up no he was quick to start bobbing his head once more and pressing in another finger while Jack was still overly sensitive to the pleasure he was feeling. He was quite pleased with himself for making Jack cum but unless the other told him to stop Mark was not satisfied with just that one time.

 

Jack made a small noise but didn’t try to stop Mark. It didn’t quite hurt so much as it felt like his dick had pins and needles. He flopped back and couldn’t help rocking his hips. There were two fingers in him now, scissoring  and curling and stretching him open and he’d really missed that. He hummed and shook, tears came to his eyes and he smiled a little. He hadn’t cried from pleasure in a while, but it was always a sign he was going to turn into a puddle soon. Then he would beg. He’d probably touch Mark too.

 

When Jack started rocking his hips Mark took that as a sign he was ready for more he started putting all his attention on that sensitive bundle of nerves again and taking all he could of Jack in and swallowing and testing a hum around him.

 

Jack shouted in surprise and pressed down on Mark's fingers. He startled when he realised his hands were in Mark's hair. “Fuck.” his toes curled and his mouth fell open, words he wasn't even conscious of spilling out. “Fuck, Mark please, fuck me? Please? I need you! I need you inside me! Please, please, fuck me?”

 

Mark just hummed again in response but made no attempt to let up he have fair warning Jack's punishment was going crazy with this. Though he did pull up on Jack's dick letting his teeth graze along him as he did. He loved that Jack was acting like this now it made him feel good like he was doing a wonderful job.

 

Jack sobbed at the sensation and tugged at Mark's hair, more pleading and tears followed and he writhed under Mark's touches. He felt good but there was still a need there, an itch to scratch.

 

The American kept his eye on Jack making sure he didn’t start saying he wanted him to stop as his free hand wrapped around the base of Jack’s dick to make sure he wouldn’t cum right this minute as he inserted a third finger and continued his assault on the others prostate, aiming to tire him completely out.

 

Jack fixed his eyes on his boyfriend and whined. He was fuzzy and buzzing and he just wanted one thing. He freed one hand from Mark's hair and brushed his fingers across Mark's cheek, “Please?”

 

Mark mulled over the idea of giving to the request he wanted to make Jack feel good but at the same time he had already said where he was comfortable and what he was doing and that was hands and mouth. He took in a breath recentering himself in that fact before gently nipping at Jack's hand and wrist.  

 

“No...up!”

 

He surprised himself to hear that scratchy mess trying to sound authoritative but hoped it was enough to get his point across seeing as he couldn't take it  back now.

 

Jack startled at the nip at his wrist and let go of Mark's hair. Then Mark's voice registered and Jack was glad that Mark had a hold on the base of his dick so he wouldn't cum. He shook and gave a weak whine before lifting his hands over his head again and keeping his eyes on Mark. He knew how unfocused he looked but he was actually tuned into Mark, and nothing else. “Like this?”

 

He have a slightly shaky hum in response and nodded before taking the time to place small bites and claims all over the area as he continued working his fingers in Jack. He was a small bit unnerved at hearing himself but with Jack squirming under him he slowly got back into that being his sole focus.

 

Jack made a sound like a growl and pushed down on Mark's fingers. Again it was tricky not to touch Mark. He wanted so much. But Mark's hand kept him from cumming and his fingers worked at a steady pace that didn't push him any closer. And Mark didn't seem to want to have sex, so he wasn't sure how this was going to end.

 

The American really only working to the point of keep Jack in more of a pleasure filled state they had decided this was a punishment after all the goal had been to drive his boyfriend crazy but when Jack slipped up and once again had his hands on him Mark realised Jack was probably ready to call it quits. He huffed letting go of his boyfriend's dick and quickly pinning the others hands over his head. It was a bit of an awkward position for him and he didn't have the bravery to tempt saying another word so all he could do was squeeze the others wrists as a warning as he tried to set a good pace with the fingers that were buried inside Jack from this new angle.

 

Jack squirmed and found that Mark had him well pinned. He shivered. “Kiss me?” Mark hadn't seemed to do what Jack asked but he figured that was because he asked questions. Mark's fingers pressed **hard** against his prostate. Or maybe it was gently, he could tell because this second orgasm sort of hurt. He didn't know if his eyes were closed or not and he couldn't tell if he made any sound.

 

Mark did listen to that request though pressing kisses all over Jack's lips and face before slowly pulling his fingers out and letting go of Jack's wrists and gently guiding them down so he could kiss them as well. He didn’t make a move to get up right that second making sure Jack was coming back to his senses enough to understand the signs he needed to do and the apology he felt was needed. ‘ _I'm sorry I should have stopped sooner…’_ he started off slowly making sure Jack was watching what he had to say _‘I'm going to quickly get you some water and I'll be right back I'm not leaving your line of sight if you need to watch me.’_  

 

Jack made a sound and gave a thumbs up, “Hurry back.” He felt like any second he could just fall asleep, but he didn’t want to. He wanted to stay awake to talk to Mark, also he wanted to ask something.

 

Mark hummed and quickly headed across the room to get his boyfriend a cup of water his movements were slightly awkward he didn't know if Jack was looking there but we was sure the tent he was sporting was noticeable though he fully planned on just ignoring it in favour of Making sure Jack was happy and comfortable.

 

Jack huffed when Mark came back with the water. He drank it, but he also looked Mark over, “You gunna finish yourself off too? I don’t want you to ignore yourself.” he’d save his other questions for after they settled down.

 

Mark gave a small shrug ' _You're more important.'_ He moved to crawl back onto the bed so he could pull Jack close and run his fingers through his hair.

 

Jack made a grumpy face at Mark, “Maybe I’m more important to you, but guess what? **You** -” he booped Mark’s nose, “Are more important to me. I know that’s gotta hurt. So take care of yourself. Not a question. Happy. No more questions. Do it. Cum for me.” his tired brain was a little loopy, but he was still with it enough to know that this could be a problem if Mark was uncomfortable. He’d probably do it anyway but be freaking out at the same time. Jack sighed and quickly kissed Mark before he could move to respond, “Unless you don’t want to. I mean… I don’t wanna make you do anything you don’t want to.”

 

Mark gave a small smile and nodded even with Jack giving him an out he still felt much more comfortable listening to Jack's request. He honestly preferred the no option do it way Jack had first said it but he guessed they both weren't sure yet where lines needed to be drawn. Hell getting himself comfortable now and freeing his cock was a much easier task than needing to deny the Irishman earlier. He glanced at Jack again making sure he did really want him to do this right now before closing his eyes and leaning his head on Jack's shoulder. His movements were a little sloppy he didn't even do this very often but he let out a silent sigh to feel that bit of attention on himself.

 

Jack licked his lips and reached over to brush his fingers teasingly next to one of Mark’s nipples. Mark probably hadn’t touched himself in a while, judging by the way he moved. So he was just helping right? He wasn’t sneakily breaking the rule, which he wasn’t even sure was still in place? He flicked the nipple he’d been teasing and wiggled a bit so he could use both hands. He rolled both of Mark’s nippled between his fingers and smiled.

 

Mark gasped out at that arching into the touch, did Jack even know just how sensitive that area was to him, he wasn't even on bare skin and his breath was trembling from the attention as he gave a small moan that he certainty wouldn't have been even close to giving if it had just been him touching himself.

 

Jack hummed and kissed the top of Mark's head, “Aren't you glad you aren't just taking a nap, or petting my hair?” he purred in Mark's ear, continuing to tease Mark through his shirt.

 

Mark gave a short nod, he did like this and shivered at the purr but he probably would have been just as happy at that moment to just cuddle with Jack now though not so much.

 

Jack hummed and leaned down a bit so he could nip at Mark's neck, he pinched his nipples and then snuck his hands under Mark's shirt.

 

Mark moaned softly his strokes getting a more purposeful with each attentive action Jack did to him.

 

Jack murmured little praises to Mark as he nipped and kissed his boyfriend's neck. He figured Mark liked overstimulation as he pinched and twisted and rolled the sensitive nubs between his fingers. He breathed his name across his neck, just a low soft utterance of, “Mark.” he could see why Mark wanted to torture him like this. It was nice.

 

The black haired male didn't last much longer past that he had already been actively trying to make himself cum and Jack just made it happen all the quicker.

 

Jack nudged Mark’s cheek with his nose so Mark would turn to look at him, and kissed him. Between kisses he asked, “Sleep? Or shower? I’m good with either.” He brushed his thumbs over Mark’s nipples and smiled.

 

He made a soft sound and nodded not even sure which he had just agreed to both sounded nice though honestly sleep would probably catch up to him first as he nuzzled Jack and pressed slow kisses to his skin.

  
Jack had questions he wanted to ask but they were both so tired, and they had classes to go to in the morning, and papers to write after that. He rearranged them both so they could cuddle and tucked his head into Mark’s neck, drifting off to sleep


	2. I feel a little silly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyy porn!

Finals were due to start in a couple days. Which was making everyone emotionally unstable and panicky. Jack managed to get through the days knowing that Mark would be home an hour after him then they could both relax a bit at seeing each other. Today though…. When he opened the door Mark was pacing, he looked like we was about to freak out. Then he saw Jack step inside and his expression changed. It had been two days since Mark took him apart in their “game”, but Jack knew that look now. He shivered and dropped his bag at the end of his bed, “Oh hey, Mark. How was your day?”

 

Mark hesitated a for a split second before taking the first two steps towards Jack then rushing to close the distance whisking the other off his feet and hugging him close. Jack was exactly who he wanted to see right now wanting his attention his presents his everything and maybe it was selfish of him but he was quick to move them to fall on a bed not giving up that closeness right away though knew he'd have to the second Jack started trying to talk to him.

 

Jack laughed as Mark scooped him up, a light blush dusted his face and he clung to Mark's shoulders. He found himself on his side, cuddled up to Mark a moment later and sighed. He wanted to ask if he was okay. But he also knew just cuddling might be what Mark needed more. He kissed Mark's hair and nuzzled him silently. He’d try to be patient and wait for Mark's move.

 

He tried to keep it innocent he really did he didn't want Jack to feel he had got a taste of sex and was now just using him for that but it was what he wanted right now it was just a matter of getting that information out there without having it add to his stresses anymore then it had now.

 

Jack smiled at the way Mark gripped him and sighed, “Mark….. Is there something you wanted?” he rubbed his boyfriend's back and hummed.

 

The American glanced at him shyly for a moment before kissing him, half trying to test if Jack was in the same type of mood he was though it was rather a flimsy test to say the least and would probably lead to his still having to sign out what was going on in his head…

 

Jack kissed Mark back and shuffled closer. He nibbled and sucked Mark's lips with a pur. He wanted to pull him closer but instead he pulled back to ask, “You okay with this?”

 

Mark was quick to nod back feeling more than lucky to get exactly what he had hoped for. Maybe he was obvious but in this moment if he was he loved it and moved in for another kiss.

 

Jack got lost in kissing his boyfriend, hands sliding under Mark's shirt and just touching his skin because he could.

 

Mark arched into the touch his own hand tangling into Jack's hair as the other tugged at his shirt.

 

The tensing of Mark’s body under his hands made Jack shiver. He snorted when Mark tugged at his shirt, “Mark if I lean back and take off my shirt you have to take yours off too. Deal?” He smiled when Mark’s body shook, he almost understood Mark completely off how he reacted. He still wanted Mark to try and tell him what he wanted though.

 

He nodded along with that as he let his hands slip from Jack to start stripping off his clothing before he paused. ' _ Pants too?' _ He signed hopefully he couldn't see them stopping at just shirts but he felt better making sure things were going as far as he really wanted them to go.

 

Jack paused and smiled, “I love that idea.” he unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down along with his underwear, “Oops too far. Should I put those back?” he felt a little giddy. They’d both been tested since they had sex and they were both clean. He couldn't help feeling excited, he’d never gone without wearing condoms. But now he was getting way too far ahead of himself.

 

Mark quickly shook his head happily doing the same before looking at Jack expectantly did he go to him or should he wait? He loved how Jack seemed so confident in all this because he really wasn't right now he was just happy nothing had been lost in translation with how little he was able to get out there.

 

Jack smiled as they kicked off their pants, then he straddled Mark's hips and sort of laid on his chest so he could kiss him. Yeah he felt a bit awkward but he also felt good. Jack loved the tingling feeling he got when his bare skin touched Mark's. “We just going with the flow today?” he asked starting to rock his hips. He hoped Mark would remember he could nod and shake his head, so they didn't have to move apart for a one word sign. Unless Mark had big plans…

 

The American nodded in agreement that sounded perfect really he was up for anything he was just a little… antsy about starting it.

 

With a hum Jack pressed a kiss to Mark's mouth slowly parting his lips to try and deepen the kiss. He rubbed his palms over Mark's sides, hips starting to rock down.

 

The American made a soft sound against Jack's lips as he  quickly mimicked the others actions.

 

Jack exhaled shakily at the friction and kissed his boyfriend with a little more heat. He had to wonder if he was…. Not right, but…. What Mark wanted. Was he opportunity? He knew it was stupid but he still worried. Force of habit. 

 

Mark's hands shyly wandered down the Irishman's body hesitating slightly when he got to Jack's hips needing a moment to work up to rubbing small circles in the area.

 

Jack reached a hand down to hold their dicks together and rocked into his own grip. He tried to distract himself by touching his boyfriend but found that he still didn’t really know Mark. He said he wanted to top but hadn’t even tried or mentioned it again.  He kissed Mark nipping at his lips and slowly jerking their dicks together.

 

Mark rocked against the other he enjoyed the feeling but he could tell something was off with How Jack acted he didn't seem all that into it... was he doing this just for him? He squirmed to get the other's full attention to the hands he had to bring up to see. ' _ Whats wrong? Did I do something?' _

 

Jack froze, “What? No. You're fine. I'm- I'm just in my own head too much. I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to see that.” he let go of their dicks and rested both palms on Marks belly. He couldn't bring himself to look Mark in the eye. But he kept his eyes on Mark's hands.

 

‘ _ I want to be in your head too then please.’  _ Mark chewed at his lip he didn't know what he was supposed to do.

 

Jack chewed his lip for a heartbeat, studying his boyfriend, “I’m….” he realized how stupid he sounded and laughed humorlessly, “No. Never mind. I'm being stupid. How could I even  **think** that?” he shook his head and settled his weight on Mark's hips. “I'm sorry.”

 

Mark shook his head slowly ‘ _ I still want to hear… I think terrible things all the time being alone in your own head is worse and…. And if you can't let me in can I do something to get you out…’  _ He felt dumb asking that now but he didn't know what else to do.

 

Jack opened and closed his mouth before he looked down at Mark's belly where his hands were resting. “Are you….. Are you with me because I'm here and willing? I-I-I know it's a stupid question and we've already said we love each other but…. I can't help wondering if maybe I’m not what you want. And maybe that's why you haven’t told me you life story. Maybe that's why you say you want something then never bring it up again.” he bit his lip to stop rambling and let out a long breath.

 

Mark stammered and squeezed his hands together.  Of course Jack would think that now he got so... handsy when he was stressed. And then he was just so terrible at opening up and what little he did give up to people he just got use to expecting others to remember and incorporate into things. He needed to say that but getting it out there just made him clam up completely. ' _ Should we stop?' _ It wasn't what he wanted to say but it was all he could muster himself to sign.

 

A frown tugged at the corners of Jack’s mouth and he slowly looked up from Mark’s hands to his eyes, “I’m sorry. We can just…. Stay here a minute? Unless you wanna move…. Umm… Those may be the thoughts chasing themselves around my brain but here’s what I  **know** .” He carefully took one of Mark’s hands in both of his own. “I know you love me, and I love you. I know you could have anyone you wanted if you tried. I know you’re with me because you love me and you want to be with me. I know You don’t open up easy and I would be okay if you never told me anything new about your past. I know trying things you want to do can be difficult and scary for you and I won’t ever make you try something new if you’re not ready for a push.” He swallowed hard and smiled weakly, “I know just because you say you want to do something doesn’t mean you have to be ready to do it ever.” He made sure his grip was loose enough Mark could pull his hand away if he wanted to say something.

 

Mark slowly pulled his hands away ‘ _ I do want to try things I just need a push sometimes…. Big push…’  _ it was all he managed to get out but it was something right? He managed to get out part of what he thought that meant something right?

 

Jack licked his lips and exhaled slowly, “What…. What do you wanna try today, Mark?” He tried not to be too excited. But he did scoot forward a little before remembering he was naked, sitting on his naked boyfriend. He blushed, he now had Mark’s dick nestled against his ass. 

 

Mark went red. He would have been happy with anything Jack had suggested he didn't really want to be the one making the choice but Jack had just said that he thought it was a problem right? He needed to change that… he stammered and figured with his hands he needed an answer quick and their position now was the quickest answer he could give. ‘ _ Ride me?’ _ It was clearly a question the look Mark gave suddenly looked more like a plea for that choice to end and no other questions to be asked.

 

Jack shivered at the idea. He couldn’t say he hadn’t thought about it. He rocked his hips a little and let out a small excited noise when he felt Mark’s dick twitch against him. He nodded quickly and got up to fumble at Mark’s desk to grab lube before getting back on the bed. He realized this was a complete 180 from the worrying he’d been doing but he wanted to at least try this before Mark changed his mind or something. He slicked his fingers and quickly worked himself open.

 

Mark was almost relieved to find Jack prepping himself it was less he had to think about and more he could just enjoy. He chewed at his lip he wanted to touch but was unsure if it was the right choice what if he was just distracting or worse just plain terrible with how much he had been fumbling already if they could just start and get all this thinking out of the way that would be perfect.

 

Jack watched Mark’s hands twitch and smiled a little shyly. “If you wanna touch you can.” He didn’t specify who, but either way it would be okay. He was almost open, just another finger and he’d be ready. He tilted his head back and sighed slowly, he hadn’t fingered himself since he moved in with Mark, it took too long and he got too loud. He had been absolutely wrecked when Mark fingered him, hopefully this time he could keep it together.

 

Mark's looked hopeful at that his hands moving to slide over Jack's legs he didn't know what he wanted to do but he wanted to somehow be apart of the art that was his boyfriend as well as it helped keep a bit of calmness in him.

 

Jack hummed and leaned down to kiss Mark. He added a third finger moaning softly into Mark's mouth. 

 

The American shivered he wanted Jack to be ready now and had half a mind to whine at him to hurry up despite probably already rushing.

 

Jack's fingers were avoiding his prostate for several reasons. One if he got too close he wouldn't be able to ride Mark for long. Two he wanted to be relatively tight for Mark. And three he was in a hurry. He whined into his boyfriend's mouth and shook when Mark gripped his thighs a little tighter. He made a frustrated noise and pulled his fingers out of himself, “Fuck it.” he growled, lining Mark’s cock up and starting to sink down on it. “Okay.” he started. Then another little bit deeper, “Okay.” he gripped the base of his own cock to hold back from cuming. Then his balance slipped for a second and he was fully seated on Mark. God the heat of him was amazing. And he could feel his pulse. And he felt so full. He couldn't breath but he needed to moan.

 

Mark gasped and panted his first reaction was to buck up against the heat and it was taking all he had not to. He covered his eyes with one arm and gave a loud whine pleading for the other to adjust and move before he does.

 

Jack managed to take a breath and moaned as his hips twitched. He started off circling his hips and slowly let go of his cock in favor of grabbing Mark's shoulders. He lifted off Mark and little and slowly sank back down with a wordless curse.

 

Mark made an expression close to one you would give when moaning as he slowly started rocking his hips looking for a bit more friction than Jack's adjusting pace.

 

Jack gasped when Mark rocked up into him and tried to move faster. But it had been so long and this was so good. “You gunna make me do all the work?” Jack teased voice high and breathy.

 

Mark bucked against him at that his arm slipping off  his face, hands hesitantly moving to Jack's hips.

 

Jack hummed and rolled his hips down to meet Mark's moments. His head fell back as the head of Mark's cock brushed his prostate. “Oh there!” he moaned, pushing down wanting more.

 

Mark slowly rocked his body up as he tried to help Jack move his hips slightly awkward just from this not being something he did often.

 

Jack was startled to realize he was close already, it had been so long. Mark didn't look as close as Jack felt. So he slid his hands across his boyfriend's skin to pinch his nipples.

 

Mark's breath hitched he arched and bucked against Jack as his hand tried to press the other down against the thrust.

 

Jack swore and let Mark move him he breathed as slowly as he could but it sounded like panting and whining to his own ears. He was so achingly close. He looked down at Mark and licked his lips, “Are you as close as I am?”

 

He gave a jerky nod he was actually a little surprised to hear Jack say he was close seeing as he always felt like he was trying to hold on and last as long as his boyfriend.

 

Jack exhaled sharply, “I- I was going to try and overstimulate you like you did to me, but I  **missed** this! An- And I won’t last long.” He shivered at the sensations inside him and blushed. “I feel a little silly saying it but I fucking  **love** the way your cock rubs inside me, you feel so good!” He whimpered circling his hips and throwing his head back.

 

Mark's breath shook he really wouldn't  have complained if Jack had done that but this was nice he liked it just like this.

 

Normally Jack wouldn’t have started talking like this. Normally he didn’t really talk much during sex. But having a nearly silent partner seemed to make him vocal. “You’re so warm, fuck I love how warm you are. And you fill me just right, how is that fair? It’s not. You’re perfect and I love you. Fuuuck, Mark! Do you feel me squeeze? That’s just happening because I love your cock. Fucking hell, my ass wants to hold onto you and-” He gasped as a thrust set him on the edge, a single sound from Mark’s and he’d explode, but he wasn’t expecting anything, in fact he just looked at his boyfriend’s face and let pleasure roll through him burning his nerves and making him gasp.

 

Mark's pulse raced at what Jack said his body trembled as he was quickly pushed over the edge a small sound escaped as he did.    
  


Jack made a soft sobbing sound as he came, body trembling and twitching. All in all it was a rather abrupt ending to a rather rushed sexual interaction. Jack blushed, he’d let his desperation for Mark make this sloppy. He bit his lips and continued bouncing before Mark could soften. Maybe he would torture Mark, but he’d torture himself too.

 

That succeeded in pulling more sounds from the quiet male. Sharp high pitched breathes that trembled as his sensitive body reacted. He bucked up against Jack movements sloppy and fast as he quickly accepted he didn't want this feeling to end.

 

Moaning at Mark’s movements and sounds Jack bounced faster, his legs hurt and he was shaky but he wouldn’t stop until Mark asked him to. He looked down at his boyfriend and clung to him as Mark hit his prostate. “Fuck.” He hissed, he was glad he hadn’t paused otherwise he might have chickened out.

 

Mark wasn't sure how they both got to this but he did love it but Jack's movement were almost too jerky he worried Jack would give out before either of them were happily finished so he moved them. It took a moment to psych himself up to it but with everything screaming in overwhelming pleasure it wasn't hard to just focus on that and flip them so he could set a speed he wanted.

  
Jack gasped as Mark hesitantly took over, then he moaned clinging to Mark's shoulders as the new angle shook him. “Fuck yes! Mark, yes!”

 

Mark really couldn't keep the speed long though his body was already over stimulated and Jack was squeezing around him just right that he was soon cumming again and only pushed himself to move more so he wouldn't be leaving his boyfriend on the edge. Though his face was flushed and it was rather embarrassing to say he had tears in his eyes….

 

Jack shivered at the look on Mark’s face as he came and pulled him down into a kiss. He jerked his over sensitive dick and came with a gasp. He was shaking as they both stilled, he felt like he was buzzing. It made him laugh as he relaxed into the bed, smiling up at Mark as he laughed through his panting. “I love you. Also… Can we do that again at some point?”

 

Mark nodded quickly at that as he settled himself almost completely on Jack and slowly moved to wipe his eyes. He certainly didn't feel stressed anymore but he also had no energy past cuddling with his boyfriend and he didn't know how long they would both last before sleep took them.

 

Jack pressed little kisses to Mark’s face and ran his hands over Mark’s back, “You getting sleepy? Hmm?” He kissed the end of Mark’s nose and rolled them onto their sides so he could properly cuddle his boyfriend. Instead of crushing his own arm he moved it over Mark’s head and toyed with his hair. “We should sleep.”

 

Mark leaned into Jack's touch and gave a small smile and nodded before hesitantly opening his mouth to say something then pausing. He knew what he wanted said it just… he didn't want to ruin the moment by squeezing out a noise.

  
Jack closed his eyes and sighed, “I love you.” he continued petting Mark’s hair as he kept his eyes closed to try and convince himself to sleep. He wanted to look at Mark but then he’d start telling him everything he felt about him, and then he’d never get to sleep. As he snuggled closer he sighed and drifted off quietly.


End file.
